


Business Time

by Sinesthero



Category: Borderlands, Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dubious Consent, Hand Jobs, Hiding in shame, M/M, Power Imbalance, Public Humiliation, Public Sex, Rhys didn't expect to meet his idol like this, Spanking, This is really bad and wrong, Whipping, don't read this if you're not into this kind of Rhack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 18:39:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6716551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinesthero/pseuds/Sinesthero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhys gets to go to his first meeting lead by Handsome Jack. Things escalate quickly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Business Time

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a porny work of fiction. Please do not read if you are triggered by power imbalance and abuse because that's mostly what is going to happen here, even if Rhys happens to love it. I do not advocate being in a relationship with Handsome Jack or anyone like Handsome Jack. That said, here ya go. Also, I'm sorry.

To say that Rhys was excited about his first big league meeting was an understatement. It was all he had talked about with his two best friends for days leading up to it. Now that it was actually happening, he could barely contain himself from being a frantic ball of nerves.

Sitting literally ten feet away from him was his absolute idol, none other than Handsome Jack himself. None of the posters, commercials or videos of him could do him the justice of being in his awesome presence. Though Rhys would never admit it, he thought their CEO was the most gorgeous man alive. Presently, he looked bored, though the meeting had not even yet begun.

It took all of Rhys’ effort to remain seated calmly and keep his attention on what his direct boss, Mr. Henderson, was telling him and not just gaze dreamily upon the object of his affections.

Though he was only there as an aide and glorified note taker for his boss, being in a room with so many higher level managers made him feel like he was finally making it somewhere in Hyperion.

It was certainly something he could continue to shove in the face of the loathsome Hugo Vasquez; his most hated corporate nemesis within his department. Oh how he had seethed when Rhys was picked over him to attend the quarterly operations report meeting.

Rhys had described, in detail, the exact expression of impotent rage on his face to Vaughn and Yvette over cocktails after work. He had run the scene over in his mind several times, once even bringing himself to orgasm while jerking himself off from the sheer joy of besting his rival.

Everyone else in the room, all seated around a massive, rectangular table with Handsome Jack at the far end, were all waiting for a sign that Jack was ready to begin the meeting.

“All right, shitheels. Let’s get this time suck started… You know what? Wait… no… I need some coffee first… someone get me some more coffee so I can stay awake for all the jaw flapping.”

Henderson gave Rhys a little nod and gesture and Rhys practically flew out of his seat at the opportunity to serve the man.

Rhys could feel his palms sweating as he moved to the side of the room and grabbed the pot of coffee from the machine. He was going to get to be close to Handsome Jack. All he had to do was not fuck it up.

He fucked it up.

Not wanting to presume to touch Jack’s cup, he made to pour the coffee into it where it was, next to Jack's resting hand. Somehow, perhaps due to his sweating palm, the glass pot slid and he overshot the mug. Hot coffee was poured directly onto the hand of the CEO and President of all of Hyperion.

There were audible gasps from the assembled members of management.

Jack hissed as he pulled his hand back and shook the burning coffee off of it while growling at the tall, gangly middle manager before him.

Rhys set the coffee pot down quickly and froze, like a deer caught in headlights. “Oh God,” Was all that came out of his mouth as he gaped down at Handsome Jack’s clearly livid face.  

Jack reached into his pocket with his unburnt hand and pulled out a handkerchief to mop the lingering wetness away and dab at the cuff of his shirt. “What’s your name, fumbles?” He looked at the younger man with an appraiser's eye, scanning him up and then down.  

“R-Rhys,” he replied automatically. Jack’s reputation was not one of forgiveness and mercy. As Rhys glanced over to Mr. Henderson, he saw that the man had covered his mouth with his hand and was looking at his underling like the man had already been killed.

Indeed, the whole room seemed frozen in anticipation of the act of violence they were mutually certain was soon to be witnessed.

“Well _Rhys_ … that _really_ fucking hurt.” Jack glared up at the man’s terrified brown eyes. “And you know what I am not really crazy about? _Pain_. At least my own.”

Rhys’ mouth hung open in terror, “Sir… I… I am so… so… so sorry…”

“What are we going to do with you, Rhys?” He shook his head, “I do so much for you people… and this is the thanks I get. Scalded with hot coffee by some upstart punk. This can’t stand Rhysie… no no. It can not.” He looked down the table to a black haired man in a pin striped suit, “Stevenson. How would you handle this kind of insolence up in marketing?”

“Tit for Tat sir… he burned you. I say, you burn him back. Pour the whole pot on him.” His tone and affect were of a man bored. There were nods of agreement from those close by to him.

Jack nodded agreeably and it seemed as though that in spite of the fact that he was burned that Jack might actually be getting into this meeting now. “Okay so we have one for burning the kid… Hardtman… let’s get some perspective from up in Finance.”

The gaunt, sallow skinned man with blond hair only in a crown around the sides of his head fidgeted a moment before saying, “Well… I… would recommend firing… He could be escorted out of the premises… through the airlock.”

Jack smiled broadly, “I like it. It’s efficient.” He snapped his fingers and pointed at a thickset, curvaceous woman with brunette hair worn in a severe braid pulled back from her face. “R & D… lay it on me. What would you do to this sad little pencil pusher.”

The woman looked thoughtful, “Well, Sir… we are always looking for ‘volunteers’ to use in our research projects.”

Rhys was white as a sheet as each one of these executives took their turn to throw him under the proverbial bus. His heart raced and though he wanted to run, he felt like his feet had taken root there on the floor right at Jack’s side.

“A little Rhyssearch. Good, good…” Jack was looking down the table for the next department head to question.

A familiar voice interjected, “If I may say so, sir, that would be _extremely_ short sighted.”

Jack’s gaze swiveled to Henderson and his eyes narrowed slightly. “Is that right, Hendy?”

The terrified middle-manager could hardly believe that his boss, whom he was not even sure liked him half the time, would put himself out on the line like this. He dared not get his hopes up too high, but he felt he at least had a chance of survival now.

Henderson was twisting one of the curled up ends of his jaunty moustache as he looked back at Handsome Jack. “It is, Sir. This young man is the very same one that almost single handedly put together that Lynchwood mining deal you were so excited about last quarter. He is the one I have spoken of with you.”

Jack turned from Henderson back to Rhys and said merely, “Huh.”

The mustached man continued, “Furthermore, he’s scheduled in less than a month to undergo surgery for the replacement of his right arm and left eye with our new Echoeye and arm implants, and out of his own pocket, no less. I certainly agree that what he has done is unacceptable, but as he is such an asset to my department I would plead for something milder like a dock in pay or demotion… but naturally as the offended party and our most esteemed CEO I bow to your superior wisdom in all things.”

Jack seemed to deliberate for a moment. His heterochromatic gaze switched from the middle aged Senior Vice President of Securities Propaganda and back to his terrified underling. “It looks like it’s your lucky day. Someone in this room actually seems to like you. Why don’t you thank Hendy for being so much less bloodthirsty than the rest of the vipers in this room.”

Rhys stammered out, “Thank you, Mr. Henderson.”

Jack sat forward in his chair, reached over and took Rhys by his long, red tie. “I don’t think I want to dock your pay though.” He tugged him closer and Rhys shuffled forward as the garment constricted his neck. “I know how much those implants cost, and you’re going to need all the money you have. One of his large hands stayed clasped tightly around the tie, holding Rhys close to him, while the other worked at unfastening Rhys’ belt.

Unsure of if he should be more or less terrified, Rhys remained in a panic. A glance around the room showed him that for the most part, the attendees did not look particularly phased. They were well used to Jack’s brand of antics at this point. As long as his capricious whims did not fall upon them, they were content to let him have his fun.

Rhys said in a very small voice, “What… are you doing… sir?” As Jack pulled his belt out of the loops and set it on the table before him.

“I am gonna teach you some friggin' manners, Kiddo. Next time you pour me a cup of coffee, you won’t burn my goddamn hand again.”

It really did not answer Rhys’ question, but he knew better than to ask anything more. There would be no benefit in angering the man more than he already appeared to be.

Jack’s fingers then worked open the top button on his pants before zipping them down. He let go of Rhys tie so that he could use both of his hands to grab at the belt loops on Rhys’ pants and tug them down his long legs to his knees.

As he now stood with his pants at his knees and his yellow boxers with their Hyperion-logo and Handsome Jack’s mask pattern on display in front of a collection of upper management; Rhys silently contemplated that being sent out the airlock might have been preferable to whatever Handsome Jack was going to do next. The pallor of his white skin shifted chameleon-like to a most fetching rosy pink as the embarrassment set in.

“Oh Christ. You are really into me, aren’t you?” He looked up at Rhys and laughed, somewhat viciously.

To his horror, Jack’s fingers slid into the waistband of his boxers and those were tugged down to his knees as well in one quick motion. Never in his wildest dreams or nightmares could Rhys have imagined that he would be standing there in front of some of Hyperion's greatest figures with his flaccid cock on display for everyone to see. He prayed silently that Jack wasn’t going to literally emasculate him by cutting his dick off, but at this point anything seemed possible. With his arms at his sides, he stayed still, praying that whatever happened it would at least be over soon.

Jack’s hand wrapped around Rhys’ tie again and he dragged him forward, though Rhys could move no more because his legs were already brushed up against the CEO’s. With a final, forceful tug, the older man unbalanced the younger entirely and he fell across Jack’s knees, landing with a loud “Oooff!” as the wind was knocked out of him.

It took Rhys a minute to regain his breath. Rhys could not believe that this was actually happening to him. He was over the knees of Handsome Jack. Was he about to get a spanking?

The thunderous slap of one of Jack’s massive palms against his bare ass affirmed that yes, he was getting a good, old fashioned spanking. He jolted forward a bit and pressed his hands against the cold floor, at least grateful that with his face down like this he no longer had to look any of those in attendance at the meeting in the eye. It was also fortunate that as he was no one would notice, save for Jack himself, that he was becoming thoroughly aroused as the man’s hand again slapped him.

As Jack slapped him a third time, he spoke, “Alright, so let’s get this thing started… who wants to go first?” One of Jack’s hands slid down Rhys’ back to grab him by the back of his collar for purchase while his other smacked down to leave a bright red handprint on Rhys’ pale skin.

The woman from Research and Development said, “I will, Sir…” She sounded entirely unphased, like there was not a grown man over the CEO’s lap being given a humiliating child like punishment.

Rhys clamped his mouth shut tight, doing his best to not make a verbal reaction and to stay completely still. This was all embarrassing enough as it was without him crying out. Not to mention, he had no desire to interrupt the flow of the meeting more than he already had.

The woman started to drone on about a number of the current projects. None of the top secret ones, of course. Rhys did truly try to pay attention but every smack of Jack’s hard palm against his pinkening cheeks put him further away from being able to follow what was being said.

With gritted teeth, Rhys struggled to regain what little remained of his sense of dignity. As the woman’s voice droned on and the blows continued to fall he could not resist a somewhat pathetic little whimper.

Jack interrupted the meeting to announce, after a couple dozen smacks of his palm, “Damn, Rhysie. You have quite the firm little ass on you. I think you’re hurting my hand more than I’m hurting you.”

Rhys felt the need to respond. Whimpering, he said, “I’m sorry sir?” with a questioning lilt at the end. He hoped desperately that that was the right response.

“You can not yet even _begin_ to understand what sorry is, Kiddo.” Jack picked up the belt off of the table in front of him and doubled it over, holding the buckle in one hand. He looked over at the woman who had stopped speaking for fear of interrupting Jack’s side business.  “That shit was boring, Judy. Next quarter work on being less boring… Finance… you’re up!”

Hardtman looked up from his stack of papers, “Ah… of course, sir…” As he launched into his prepared presentation, Jack cracked the leather belt down across Rhys’ ass with a satisfying clap of dead skin against living flesh.

“Yeoooooowww!” Rhys cried out at the pain in spite of himself. One hand stayed planted on the floor and the other reached out to wrap around Jack’s leg.

Hardtman stopped speaking for a moment and his mouth hung open a long moment before he carried on again.

Rhys took his one hand from the floor and tried to cover his mouth to stop the noises coming out from it, but Jack was starting to get downright cruel with the belt. He thrashed it down across the backs of Rhys’ thighs twice quickly, before nailing him repeatedly right on the spot where he would feel it the most while sitting down. One of his shoes went flying off as he kicked his heels with involuntary violence. It landed on the floor with a loud thunk.

“This is starting to do the trick,” Jack crowed, no longer really giving a semblance of paying attention to what was going on in in finance.   

With the blows now coming fast and furious, Rhys could no longer tell or care if anyone was talking. All he could think about was that his ass hurt more terribly than it ever had before. He had to put his hand back down on the ground to hold himself up. The battle of keeping his mouth closed was lost as once he opened it only to find he could not close it again through his cries of pain. Tears welled in his eyes before flooding down his cheeks.

Jack was putting his shoulder into it, and with so little care that the far end of the belt would wrap around the edge of his thigh or hip with painful force on occasion.

Rhys could not help kicking out his legs, which only served to make him kick his pants entirely off of his shoeless leg. They hung on to his left calf, still held on by his shoe. Now the only clothing on his right leg was his black sock garters and the ridiculously striped blue and purple socks he had chosen to wear. His shouts and cries turned into sobbing as Jack thrashed him over and over again with that stiff piece of leather.

Still, the CEO persisted in whipping him with that belt. In the end, the only thing that seemed to make him stop was when Rhys finally gave up and stopped struggling at all. When he lay, as though he were boneless, draped over the man’s lap without kicking or bucking he finally tossed the belt aside.

Jack laughed at him, to add insult to the injury, “Awwww, poor baby. Did Daddy spank you too hard?” he clucked his tongue. “Well that’ll teach you to scald old Jack with coffee, now won’t it? Damn, you’re a mess, princess.”

The only good part to Rhys’ broken sobbing was that it prevented him from thinking about the room full of senior executives that were witnessing his utter undoing. His tears dripped down his face to drop off of his chin into the ground.

Pressing a hand onto Rhys’ red, belted ass that would no doubt in time become a mess of bruises, Jack declared, “You could fry an egg on this kid’s ass. Anyone wanna touch it? Seriously, his ass is red hot.”

There were, fortunately, no takers.  

Rhys could feel Jack pulling off his other shoe before pulling his pants all of the way off and casually tossing them aside.

“Mr. Blake. You’re up.” Jack grinned as he grabbed Rhys under his armpits and heaved him up and flipped him around so that the younger man was now seated in his lap. “Tell us all about what kind of exciting quarter we’ve had in Mercenary Relations and Tourism.”

“Of course, Mr. Handsome Jack, Sir.” Mr. Blake looked entirely bored of the entire meeting as he picked up his reference sheet of paper and began to list, in his disinterested drawl, the finer points of operations for his two distinctly unrelated departments. Though he glanced occasionally to the CEO and the miserable younger man in his lap, he remained unflappably on point with his facts and figures.  

With his striped sleeve, Rhys tried to blot the snot and tears from his face but now being forced to sit on Jack’s lap meant that the pressure on his wounded bottom would not abate and the tears kept flowing. Worse still, Jack’s thick fingers were at his throat, unknotting his red tie and pulling it from around his neck.

He undid the button at Rhys’ neck and worked his way down the front of his shirt unfastening them all to show Rhys’ white undershirt. Jack’s other arm stayed around Rhys’ waist and gripped his pale thigh. His thumb rubbed back and forth against the unmarked flesh there in a manner that would be soothing were it not clear that he intended to strip Rhys fully naked.

When the buttons were undone, Jack used both hands to slide the shirt off of Rhys’ shoulders before pulling it off and dropping it to the floor. The tight little undershirt soon followed and Rhys was left naked in the lap of his boss’s boss; with his blue and black tattoos on his chest, neck, and left arm all displayed fetchingly.

Jack offered him his own tank top to use as a handkerchief and in spite of everything Rhys felt himself grateful for it. He buried his face in it to hide his shame as he wept. Those massive hands started to caress his back with shocking gentleness, rubbing up and down in a soothing fashion.

As Rhys started to calm and get himself under control he could detect the undeniable feeling of Jack’s throbbing hard on beneath his tortured bottom. Shocked, he was hit with a tiny amount of pride that he, a mere middle-manager, a former nobody, had caused an erection on the most powerful man in the galaxy.

Unfortunately, that bit of pride mingled with everything else sprung his cock into action as well, a fact that did not go unnoticed by the CEO. “Thanks Jeffrey, that was… great stuff. Really. In fact, if you want, you can get the hell out of here right now, leave this shitpile of a meeting and go to the pleasure palace or whatever the hell you want to do. See people? Be more like old Jeff there. This guy knows where it’s at.” He casually slid his fingers around Rhys’ cock and gave it a squeeze. “His department is boring as hell and he wasn’t boring. I’m looking at _you_ , Judy.”

Mr. Blake wasted no time in leaving. Jack was in a mood, and he clearly wanted no part in it. He abandoned his own aide to take notes for him while he grabbed his briefcase and stood. “Thank you, Handsome Jack.” He said as he made briskly for the exit.   

“Hendy, Hendy, Hendy! You’re up next. Enliven us with the thrilling world of Securities Propaganda… and by the way, Saul, I kinda like your boy here. Good job on keeping me from putting him out the airlock.”

Mr. Henderson cleared his throat, “You’re most welcome, Handsome Jack. Thank _you_ for your _vast_ wisdom and _infinite_ mercy. You are, as always, an _inspiration_ to us all.”

“Alright, alright, That’s enough. Stop verbally sucking my wiener here. We all know I am amazing. Besides, I got your boy here to do that for me later.”

Rhys knew he would never be able to look Henderson in the eyes again, and yet at the same time he was thrilled to learn that he might actually get to put his unworthy mouth all over Jack’s dick. It certainly felt big beneath him. He blew his nose into his undershirt and dabbed at his eyes again.

Jack was now openly stroking Rhys’ swollen cock as Mr. Henderson launched into a discussion of the great quarter that they had had in his department. His presentation was as jammed full of the same sort useless corporate buzzwords that Blake had employed and which Jack seemed to favor.

If Henderson was uncomfortable with watching his boss casually jerk off his ravaged aide as he spoke, he gave no indication of it. If anything, a little sexual humiliation and awkwardness beat a vicious murder any day. There would be no blood to wash out of his suit, at least.

Still sniffling, now Rhys had to contend with trying not to moan. Jack stroked him slow and hard and it felt utterly wonderful, even without any lubrication. This part, minus the audience, was like experiencing a fantasy come true. He kept a grip on his undershirt but turned and tucked his face into the CEO’s neck to kiss it, hoping beyond hope that this would not aggravate the man.

It did not. Jack tilted his head in the opposite direction and Rhys felt encouraged to kiss the man’s warm flesh. Jack’s thumb circled around the slit on the head of his dick spread the copious amounts of precome dribbling free over the rest of his cock to use as lubrication.

At this Rhys was unable to stop himself from moaning into Jack’s neck. He truly hated to interrupt the man who was responsible for sparing his life, but the hand wrapped around his dick felt too good to keep that moaning inside. Unable to stop himself from squirming in spite of the pain it caused him, he only served to make Jack all the more excited beneath him. He spread his legs further apart with no care to who saw him. They had already seen everything he had to offer. What did it matter now?

Jack’s lips were at his ear as he deftly stroked him closer and closer to orgasm, “Oh Rhysie, I’m gonna stroke this little dick of yours until you spurt in front of all of these people. Is that what you want, kitten? You want to come like a dirty little boy in front of these people?”

Rhys moaned out, softly as he could, “Yes, Sir… Please… please I want to come.”

“Ohhhh, yeah, Rhysie, I think I kinda like you. I hope you like girls too, because my girlfriend is going to like you too. Especially when I tell her you’re responsible for that mining city I gave her.” His fingers worked faster, pumping Rhys’ throbbing cock ever harder towards climax. “You like girls?”

Rhys nodded his head, face still pressed into Jack’s neck, “Yes! Yes sir… Ohmygod… I’m going to… please… please… sir can I come?”

With a low growl into his ear Jack said, “You’d better.”

That was all the encouragement Rhys needed. He came with a hoarse moan of pleasure as the orgasm racked his body. The pearlescent strands of cum splashed against his stomach.

WIth his madman’s laugh, Jack kept pumping that cock for all it was worth until Rhys finally stopped moaning and slumped against him with a soft whimper. That done, he took the undershirt from Rhys’s hand and used it to wipe his hand off, declaring, “Alright… meeting is done.” They were at least two hours from their planned ending time and the people who had spoken barely scratched the surface of the business they were supposed to go over. “Get the hell out, all of you. We’re done here.” He whistled sharply, “Go on, get the fuck out, sheeple.”

The attendees were universally pretty thrilled to be freed from his nightmare of a meeting and everyone was swift to gather up their supplies and make for the exit as fast as possible, including Mr. Henderson.  

With a smirk, Jack called over to Henderson before he could get entirely out of the door, “Hey Hendy… wait just as second. I gotta tell you… it's really… just… friggin' touching that you cared enough about our Rhysie here to spare his life. How about you save his ass a second time by having my secretary send in some lube on your way out, hmmm?”

Henderson said as though this were a normal post business meeting request, “Of course Sir. I will do so at once.” And with that, he fled like the others.

Jack chuckled low as he watched the man’s retreating form before he leaned forward and bit Rhys on his strange neck tattoo.

Rhys whimpered pathetically, feeling almost drugged from the combination of endorphins and other natural chemicals firing around in his rattled brain.

“I am not done with you by a long shot, Rhysie… oh no no. We’re going to have some real fun now.” He lifted his sticky hand up to grasp the  middle-manager’s by his chin. “You like that idea, don’t you?”

“Yes, Jack.” He nodded his head, his red-rimmed brown eyes showing nothing beyond adoration and lust. “I’d be… honored… if you’d fuck me.”  

“Good boy.” Jack pressed his lips hard against the other man’s while they waited for the secretary to furnish the Hyperion brand personal lubricant.

All in all, Rhys would later recount to his friends that it had been the best corporate meeting he had ever had the good fortune to attend.

**Author's Note:**

> Still sorry. ;D But not enough that I did not post this. If you have made it this far, you should probably apologize to yourself.
> 
> Fiskybuns of tumblr drew this hotness for us! [Fan Art Link!](http://sinesthero.tumblr.com/post/143765168604/fishkybuns-i-read-sinesthero-fanfic-business)


End file.
